A pulse generator is disclosed in DE-OS No. 31 36 598. Its set of contact springs consists of three contact springs arranged parallel in relation to each other, which are all attached at one end and have contacts on the free ends. The central contact spring is extended and projects into the toothed rim of a toothed disk. Depending on the rotation of the toothed disk, the central contact spring is pressed towards one or the other outer contact spring and thus closes the contacts associated with each other. After actuating the contact, the free end of the central contact spring jumps into the following tooth space, thus opening the contact. During the rotation of the toothed disk, a pulse repetition is issued due to contact closures, and the number of contact closure pulses is proportional to the angle of rotation. In this kind of pulse generator, the contact springs and the toothed disk are aligned in relation to each other; and this results in a correspondingly great overall length.